


Padfoot's Flowers

by fandomlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bisexual!Remus, F/M, Fluff, Gay!Sirius, Gen, James Potter Being an Idiot, M/M, Remus has a cat named Luna, Remus owns a bookstore, Sirius owns a flowershop, and she's very pretty, flowershop au, trans!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: Remus Lupin forgot Lily Evans's birthday present, and even he isn't stupid enough to show up at her party without one. So, might as well check out that new flowershop that just opened!Chapters update sporadically





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi? Been a while since I updated a fic. A lot has changed, a lot has stayed the same. But one thing has stayed the same, my love for a good Wolfstar non-magic AU. Enjoy!

Today was Lily Evan's birthday, and Remus Lupin had forgotten all about it.

His best friend, and he had forgotten to get her any sort of present or even a card. And Remus knew he couldn't very well just hand her a $20, he was definitely not that type of friend. So, he immediately called Dorcas.

She didn't answer the first time, but she answered the 2nd time when Remus immediately called again. "Remus Lupin, this better be important or I'm burning that grey jumper you wear all the time."

Remus started playing with the end of the sleeve of said grey jumper that he might have been wearing at that moment. "I forgot it's Lily's birthday," he simply stated, and immediately after saying this he heard Dorcas laugh loudly.

"It's not funny!" Remus tried saying, but before he could say anything else, Dorcas cut him off.

"It is too funny! We have been reminding you for WEEKS that her birthday was coming up. What'd you do, get busy organizing the bookstore again?" she teased. Remus was glad she couldn't see his blush as she was exactly right.

"N-no," he stuttered, only making Dorcas laugh louder.

"You did, didn't you? Hold on, Marlene! Guess what? Remus got so busy organizing his book store again, he forgot Lily's birthday was today!" he heard her shouting. Remus blushed even harder, hearing Marlene, Dorcas's girlfriend, laugh as well.

"Tell him I said he's an idiot!" Remus heard Marlene say faintly.

"Hey Re-" Dorcas started, but Remus cut her off.

"I heard," he deadpanned. "Anyway, what can I get her that won't seem like I'm getting her a last-minute gift?"

"There's a good flowershop that just opened called Padfoot's Flowers. Lily's boyfriend just got her some from there and she loved them," Dorcas suggested.

"Are you sure it'll be alright to give her flowers for her birthday?" Remus asked, fiddling with one of many small holes on his sleeve. He could practically hear Dorcas rolling her eyes.

"Yes Re, it'll be fine. We'll see you at the party later, alright? Wear something nicer than your old sweaters, apparently we're meeting a few friends of James at Lily's apartment too," Dorcas said. Remus simply rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I will. Bye Dorcas."

A quick shower, a struggle to put on a chest binder, and a 5-minute petting-the-cat session later, and Remus was heading over to Padfoot's Flowers. The shop was relatively easy to find, and as soon as Remus stepped through the door, he was immediately assaulted with the pleasant smell of flowers and the small ring of a bell over the door.

"Welcome to Padfoot's Flowers, what can we do for you today?" Remus heard someone say from behind a wall of roses. He walked around them to see a very attractive man sitting behind the cash register, messing with some cut petunias. Remus's mouth immediately went dry as he clammed up. He was never very good at talking to attractive people.

"I, uh, I need some flowers?" Remus said, feeling himself blush a little. The cute cashier's black eyes rolled, a little smile appearing on his face.

"Well obviously, otherwise why else would you be here? Are you looking for flowers for a sister or a girlfriend?" the cashier asked, walking around the counter and wiping his hands on his tan apron. Remus shook his head.

"I, uh, I don't, um, have a sister? And I'm not, not dating anyone?" he stammered, and Remus could swear that the cashier's smile grew a little bigger.

"Oh? Well then, what are you looking for?" the cute cashier asked, taking a few steps closer to Remus. He was only a couple feet away, and Remus could see that he was wearing light makeup that shimmered in the sunlight.

"It's, um, it's my best friend's birthday, and I, uh, might have forgotten to, um, get her a present. She likes sunflowers and daisies, but for fucks sake please don't put any lilies in with it or she'll kill me," Remus replied. The cute cashier nodded and walked over to a table filled with various vases and flowers.

"So sunflowers, yellow daisies, and no lilies. How about some white carnations to go with it? We'll put them in a clear square vase too," the cashier suggested, plucking out various flowers. Remus watched as he cut the stems and started arranged them in the vase, every so often pushing back a lock of long, black wavy hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear. Remus saw the multiple piercings in the cashier's ear, and could spot the tip of a tattoo peaking out over the collar of the cashier's shirt. The cute cashier looked at Remus, startling him when he realized he had been staring.

"So, what do you think?" the cute cashier asked, and Remus had to restart his brain quickly before he said something embarrassing.

"Oh, um, yeah, that looks beautiful," Remus said, looking at the flowers. It really was beautiful, but what was even better was seeing the smile on the cashier's face as Remus complimented it.

"Great! Let's take these over to the counter and we'll price them," the cashier suggested, and Remus watched him gracefully maneuver his way around the various vases and tables of flowers. The cashier set the vase beside the register and pulled out a pen and some papers.

"So, a small bouquet of sunflowers, yellow daisies, and white carnations with a clear square vase. It's usually $80 with the vase, but we'll discount it to $49 today since it's your best friend's birthday and you're pretty cute. So, you'll just have to sign here, and if I can get your number for our rewards program, that'll be great," the cashier said absentmindedly, looking at Remus at the very end with a cocky smirk. Remus knew his face was probably blushing pretty hard now.

"What kind of rewards would giving my number out be for?" Remus cautiously said, taking the pen out of the cashier's hand. The cute cashier simply waved his hand through the air.

"Oh, just simple things. $10 dollars off your next order, special events happening, possible cute people texting you. Would that be fine?" the cashier asked. Remus nodded eagerly, making the cashier grin. "Great! So just write down your phone number and email address right here!"

Remus quickly wrote down his information before his anxiety made him run out of the store. As soon as he finished, he pushed the paper back to the cashier and handed the pen back. "My name is Remus Lupin by the way," he said, tapping the paper. "My friends just call me Re though."

The cute cashier took the pen from Remus, letting their fingers brush together. The cashier then held out his other hand, his left hand still holding the pen. "Since I have your number, it's only fair if I give you mine, you think?" he asked. Remus's heart skipped.

OH!

"Y-yeah, sure!" Remus enthusiastically stuttered, holding his hand palm-up out. The cute cashier scribbled his number onto Remus's hand, looking at him as he blew across Remus's hand to dry the ink. Remus could feel his face heating up as he blushed.

"Don't wait too long to text, alright? I don't normally give my number out to cute customers, the store owner could fire me for that," the cashier said, winking as he said so. Remus choked, trying to come up with anything to say. He was saved when the bell over the door ringed as a new customer walked in.

"Sirius!!!! I need flowers and I need them immediately for my girlfriend!!!" the new customer shouted. The cashier, Sirius, turned towards this new customer giving Remus a moment of relief to compose himself.

"Prongs, I am BUSY!" Sirius yelled back, Remus jumping at how loud he could be all of a sudden. He turned to see a dark-skinned dude with messy black hair sauntering up to the counter.

"Okay, but as your best friend and number 1 love, you should take care of my needs before a stranger's," Prongs stated, finally looking at Remus.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear that or she'll think you're cheating on me with her," Sirius replied, and it was at this moment that Remus decided to go.

"Um, okay, so thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful, really, she'll love them. So, uh, I'll text you later then?" Remus said, grabbing the chilled vase off the counter. Sirius grinned, and Remus couldn't stop his brain from thinking about other ways he could see that grin.

"I'll be awaiting your call, Remus," he said, making Remus's stomach flip-flop. He knew he probably had a dopey grin on his face, but he didn't care. He turned around and started walking away, only to immediately run into a table.

"Uh, yeah, um, sorry," Remus managed to stutter out, practically running out of the shop, away from the other two men snickering behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so happy from all the kudos, comments, and support I've gotten in less than 24 hours that I just had to finish the 2nd chapter today. My beta reader said that she thought this 2nd chapter was better than the first chapter, so we'll see your opinions about it too. Enjoy!

Remus both physically and mentally kicked himself when he got home. After putting the vase of sunflowers on his table, he sat on his couch and pulled out his phone to text Sirius, only to discover, to his horror, that the last 3 digits had been smudged. Now all he had was 555-4 and a bruise from where he has run into that table at the shop.

 

His cat, Luna, jumped onto his lap, rubbing her head on his stomach, getting her black fur on his grey jumper. While trying to figure out the last three smudged numbers and petting Luna's head, his phone rang.

 

“Remus Lupin! My party is in an hour and you're not here! What's wrong, this is late for you!” he heard Lily’s voice yell through his phone.

 

“Ah, yeah, sorry Lils. I got busy with something, I'm on my way now,” he said, pushing Luna off of his lap.

 

“Bring Luna, I miss her! See you in 5 minutes,” Lily responded, hanging up. Remus chuckled, picking Luna up and putting his forehead against hers.

 

“You want to go to Lily's?” he asked. Luna mewed in agreement, purring softly at Lily's name. Remus chuckled, reaching over to grab the cat's leash off the table and clicking it onto Luna's collar.

 

After getting Luna situated and grabbing the flowers, Remus and Luna walked out of their apartment to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. It was such a good thing when the apartment complex has two 1-bedroom apartments for rent in both Remus's and Lily's price range.

 

Five minutes later, and Remus was walking into Lily's apartment where he immediately got pounced on by a red-haired squealing girl. Luna was equally happy as she weaved around their feet, tangling her leash around their feet, chirping quietly. Remus felt bad for not seeing Lily as much this week, but the bookstore had been hell for the past four days.

 

“Lils, please, your hair is suffocating me,” Remus chuckled, trying to keep her hair out of his mouth.

 

“Oops, sorry Re. I'm just so excited, I'm 25 years old today!” Lily squealed as she let go of Remus. Her eyes immediately went to the vase of flowers Remus was holding as well.

 

“Please tell me those are from Padfoot's Flowers?!” she yelled. As Remus nodded yes, a dopey grin going over his face, Lily grabbed the vase and hugged it, breathing in her flowers.

 

“Thank you so fucking much for not getting me lilies. I'm 99% sure than James is going to get me a full vase of white lilies,” Lily said, rolling her green eyes.

 

“As long as there's no petunias, you'll love them anyway, because you love James, even though I have never ONCE met this boy, and I feel very offended by it,” Remus accused.

 

“Oh come on, you're very right, but also you're going to meet James and his best friend tonight anyway. Besides, I do believe you'll REALLY like the best friend. He's a very pretty gay boy,” Lily teased. “Anyway, come help me set up, there's still so much to do before the gays get here!”

 

The next hour consisted of hanging decorations, bringing out the alcohol, choosing the best Spotify playlist, and playing with Luna with her box of cat toys that Lily has. By the time the buzzer rang as the first guest arrived, everything was set up, and Remus was sitting on the couch as Lily opened the door for Dorcas and Marlene.

 

“Remus Lupin! The idiot of the hour!” Dorcas yelled, walking into the living room. Remus rolled his eyes as he got up and hugged Dorcas and her girlfriend.

 

“Hey Dorcas, Marlene. I fully embrace the title of idiot as I got and then lost the number to a very attractive man at the flowershop today,” he stated, showing them the smudged numbers still on his palm.

 

“Remus, you really are an idiot. Why didn't you give him your phone?” Marlene asked. Remus just shrugged.

 

“I mean, I was having a hard time speaking clearly, common sense was not happening at the time,” he stated.

 

“Well, you could always go back to the flowershop and get his number again,” Remus heard someone say, turning around to see Kingsley walking in, holding Luna as she rubbed against Kingsley's face. Remus shook his head no, scoffing a bit at the suggestion.

 

“What am I supposed to say, ‘hey I accidentally smudged your number, can I have it again?’ He'd think I was an idiot,” Remus replied. “Anyway, it's nice to see you again Kingsley. Come back to my store again, I got a whole section of law books now for your studies.”

 

An hour passed with more guests showing up. Remus was hugging Alice and Frank, congratulating them on their engagement and talking wedding plans when Lily's buzzer rang again.

 

“Finally! I thought they'd never show up!” Lily shouted over the music, rushing to the door.

 

“Are we finally meeting the elusive James Potter?” Remus yelled, and as Lily nodded yes, the whole party cheered at the prospects of meeting and scaring this new boyfriend of Lily's.

 

Lily opened the door, and Remus saw someone hand Lily flowers, all white lilies it looked like. He shook his head, Lily knew James pretty well it seemed, and he couldn't wait to actually see him if he would finally get out of the hallway- WAIT!

 

As James and his best friend walked in, his mouth immediately went dry as he recognized the messy-haired Prongs from the flowershop and the very attractive, very cute boy Sirius whose number he had lost. His eyes went wide as Lily started walking them over to him, and he gulped loudly when Sirius finally spotted him in the crowd, smirking slightly.

 

“Remus! I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend James Potter, and his best friend, Sirius Black,” Lily said, pointing to each of the men in turn. Remus's mouth gaped like a fish, no words coming out, except for a small squeaking noise.

 

“Hello Remus. Is there any reason why you didn't text me immediately after leaving my flowershop?” Sirius teased, winking at Remus. James nudged Lily, nodding his head towards the rest of the group. The two walked off, leaving Remus and Sirius standing in the corner, Remus still speechless, until a certain cat jumped onto the arm of the couch and meowed at them.

 

“Oh hello cutie! And who are you?” Sirius asked, scratching Luna under her chin. She started purring loudly, giving a quiet chirp, telling Remus that she liked this human.

 

“Um, her name is Luna. She's my cat,” Remus said softly. Sirius turned his attention from the purring cat to the flustered man.

 

“Luna, huh? I guess this makes you Moony?”

 

Remus couldn't help it, he laughed loudly at that nickname. “Where'd you get Moony from?” he asked, watching Sirius's grin grow bigger.

 

“Well, you obviously named her after the moon, and seeing how you're moony over me, Moony is a perfect name for you,” he explained calmly, making Remus laugh harder.

 

“Your number smudged on my hand,” Remus explained, showing the dark-haired man the very badly smudged numbers on his palm. Sirius's eyes widened in recognition.

 

“In that case,” he started, “why don't I put my number in your phone so this doesn't happen again?”

 

Remus felt his face burn as he blushed hard. “Th-that would be a good idea,” he said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it over to Sirius. The cute flowershop boy quickly typed in his name and number, sending a quick text to his own phone, and then handed the phone back to Remus, who noticed something interesting.

 

“Padfoot? I guess you own the flowershop then?” he asked.

 

Sirius nodded. “I opened the shop after working at one for 3 years. Anyway, I feel like I should start mingling with the other guests.”

 

“I mean, if you have to,” Remus said sarcastically. “I'll be over here playing with my cat in the corner if you'd like to come talk to me.”

 

Sirius grinned, his eyes softening. “Maybe I will Moony, but right now I see food that I must consume before Prongs can. I would suggest you do the same,” he stated, walking away. Remus watched him walk over to the table fiddling with his phone right before Remus's phone buzzed. He laughed at the text, reading it three times because of how outrageous and Sirius-like it was.

 

“Come get some flowers later. There's a half-off special for people who are dating the owner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the end of the flowershop au. I may write a bit more about this universe, and if I do, I'll compile all the fics into a series. But for right now, I think this is good. What started as a writing warm up turned into this fantastic story, and I am so happy from all the love it's gotten, especially as I try to get back into writing. Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave comments and kudos below!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can probably tell, I know 0 stuff about flowershops so please don't kill me. Feel free to leave comments or kudos at the bottom, and I'll try to actually finish this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
